DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS
by eire9
Summary: ¡¡Slash! El doctor Harry Potter comienza un extraño día y recibe a un paciente más extraño todavía.


**DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS**

**Hola a tods! Trabajo en Sanidad y siempre me había apetecido mucho un Harry de la profesión. Así que me saco la espinita y ahí va. A mi me gusta, a ver que os parece a vosotrs, espero vuestra opinión. Besitos y achuchones.**

**_Eva, cambié el nombre de la enfermera, como puedes ver. Para otra vez te dejaré que te ocupes más del rubito. XD _**

Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama, remolón, y miró el reloj que relucía sobre la mesilla. Perfecto, los dígitos no eran más que un borrón verdoso. Se puso las gafas y volvió a intentarlo. ¡Ahora sí y era genial! Aún le quedaban quince minutos para holgazanear y pensar en algo… mmmm…. apetecible. Por ejemplo, en ese residente de pelo castaño. Su erección matutina era tan espectacular que elevaba la sábana en forma de montañita a la altura de sus caderas. Harry se quitó las gafas, cerró los ojos y sonrió. También cerró su mano en torno al causante de la elevación de su pijama y se dispuso a pasarlo bien un rato. Empezar un duro día de trabajo dándose un premio no era mala idea…

-¡Auchhhh…¡¡¡Mierda! – su gozo en un pozo. Crooshanks había saltado sin piedad sobre justo ahí, arrancándole de golpe y sin anestesia cualquier pensamiento húmedo y/o gratificante.

Saltó de la cama y miró al gato de Hermione malhumorado. ¿Qué día era hoy? Jueves. El domingo su dueña volvería a por él, por fin. A Beba, su propia gata, no parecía gustarle mucho que ese enorme montón de pelo naranja se paseara por sus dominios como si fuera el legítimo propietario. Ni a él tampoco.

-¿Beba…? – llamó mientras se dirigía descalzo hacia la cocina.

La gatita acudió mimosa, sabedora de que su dueño le iba a poner el desayuno, y Crooshanks por supuesto, tampoco se hizo esperar. Después de fastidiar el lúbrico despertar de su provisional cuidador, lo mejor que le podía pasar era desayunar junto a la sensual minina blanca de ojos azules y luego, haraganear todo el día.

Después de atender a los animales, Harry abrió el frigorífico y se quedó mirando su patético interior con expresión desalentada.

-Bien, Potter. Hay que hacer algo. Por ejemplo, comprar puede ser una sugerencia sensata – se dijo a sí mismo, prometiéndose que al salir del trabajo pasaría sin falta por el supermercado.

Cerró con un suspiro resignado y con el estómago gruñendo, la erección ya olvidada y los pies congelados, se dirigió sin más pretensiones hacia la ducha. Al final, el día no empezaba tan prometedor como había fantaseado desde su cálido lecho hacía tan solo diez minutos.  
Abrió el grifo y cerró los ojos, esperando recibir la caricia del agua caliente sobre su hambriento y decepcionado cuerpo.

-¡Joder! – pegó tal salto que resbaló en las baldosas mojadas y fue a dar de culo en el suelo, donde quedó despatarrado y desnudo. Bastante ridículo, pudo pensar aún en medio del dolor en su rabadilla - ¿Qué demonios pasa hoy?

El agua estaba tan fría como cristales de hielo. Harry se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de volver a meterse en la cama y dejar que el día pasara, terminara y llegara mañana, a ver si el maleficio o lo que quiera que le estaba fastidiando desde que despertó, se había evaporado. Al final, con un ruidoso suspiro se levantó, teniendo exquisito cuidado de no resbalar otra vez y se metió a la ducha encogiendo el vientre y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no gritar como un pusilánime. El agua era un tormento inhumano, pero entre exagerados gestos y dramáticos resuellos dignos del mejor actor de opereta, consiguió algo parecido a ducharse y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de allí.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba vestido, peinado (aunque eso realmente era una entelequia) y con su maletín en la mano, agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

-Portaos bien, chicos – dijo a los felinos, que le miraron con parsimonia y algo de indiferencia. Y salió de casa, soñando con un café calentito y unos churros muggles en el bar de abajo para poder empezar a afrontar ese día de una forma algo… normal.

Cuando entró en la modesta cafetería, Ana, la camarera hija del propietario casi se derrite de placer y corrió presurosa a servirle. Daría medio sueldo por que el arrebatador moreno desayunara allí todos los días. O cenara, o lo que le diera la gana, daba igual. El caso era verle. Su corazón se aceleraba de tal forma que casi se le atravesaba en la garganta y le resultaba difícil hablar, más aún mirando esos ojos verdes que la taladraban, siempre risueños.

-Buenos días… doctor. ¿Qué le sirvo? – Ana dijo esto último en un tono algo chillón, en su esfuerzo por parecer natural.

-Hola Ana. Café y churros, por favor – Harry dejó el maletín en el suelo, no sin temer que algo pasara dada la racha con la que había empezado la mañana, pero allí no había elfos traviesos ni hadas juguetonas, así que se relajó y mojó el primer churro en el aromático café, sin percatarse ni remotamente de la mirada de cordero degollado de Ana, que hubiera dado… ¡el sueldo entero! por recibir algo más significativo por parte del moreno que los gruñiditos de placer que emitía al masticar.

A la media hora, con el estómago lleno y la libido también, ya estaba frente al escaparate de Purge y Dowse S.A. que daba acceso a San Mungo. Parecía que el día se enderezaba. Al menos no le había ocurrido ningún percance desde el bar hasta aquí… cruzó los dedos por que todo continuara igual.

Llegó sin novedad a su planta después de saludar una docena de veces a una docena de personas, por lo menos. Sin detenerse en ningún sitio, fue directo a la sala de personal y cogió la bata verde lima de su taquilla, poniéndosela descuidadamente y sin abrochar sobre los tejanos y la camisa blanca.

-Harry… - era Eva, la enfermera de su departamento, que le miraba con jocosa desaprobación – creo que deberías echar esa bata a lavar y ponerte una limpia.

Harry se contempló a sí mismo. Una colección de nada sutiles manchas de diversos colores decoraba la bata. Sintió enrojecer y se la quitó presuroso.

-Er… sí, claro., ya me había dado cuenta, Eva. ¡Quiero decir¡No! Solo es que…

-Déjalo, doctor – bromeó Eva mientras le alargaba una bata limpia –, no lo intentes arreglar. No es tu fuerte. ¿Quieres un café antes de empezar?

-Sí, sí… - aceptó Harry, que se sentía tan despistado como un pulpo en un garaje y aún no sabía por qué demonios. Hoy no era un día normal, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Pero de momento, nada excepto varias pequeñas patochadas, había sucedido. Aun así, él intuía que hoy algo iba a ocurrir.

Eva le tendió un vaso de plástico lleno del brebaje marrón llamado café. Mientras tanto, la sala común se iba llenando. Ahí estaba su residente, el castaño con el que había intentado fantasear por la mañana sin conseguirlo, gracias a cierto gato malcriado. Ahora entraban las doctoras Carrie y Elsa, cogidas del brazo y riendo animadas, a esas horas intempestivas para semejante derroche de humor, en opinión de Harry. También llegaron otros dos enfermeros y unos cuantos auxiliares. Todos se arremolinaban alrededor de la máquina de café, bostezando y comentando anécdotas de sus familias, o de lo que pensaban hacer el fin de semana suponiendo que no tocara guardia.

-Harry… - Elsa le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro mientras soplaba su café, demasiado caliente. Harry se sobresaltó - ¿Qué te pasa…? Solo te iba a preguntar si tenías la programación del día.

-Eh… nada – balbuceó Harry. ¿Qué le pasaba¡Por Morgana¿Iba a ser así todo el día? Hoy era jueves, nueve de noviembre. No era un día señalado, ni gafado, ni significativo para él. Estaba empezando a hartarse… –. No, no la tengo. Creo que Eva la estaba pinchando en el corcho hace un minuto.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? Pareces… aturdido – dijo Elsa diplomáticamente, cuando en realidad estaba pensando "atontado", aunque, debía reconocer en honor a la verdad, irresistible, como de costumbre.

-Esteee… no. De verdad – contestó el. ¿Cómo explicarle a su colega algo como "me siento como un botarate desde que me he despertado, tengo la sensación de que todo me sale al revés, de que algo raro va a pasar y no sé por qué"?

Para darle más énfasis a su aseveración, manoteó en el aire, con tan mala fortuna que el vaso de café de Elsa salió disparado aterrizando con todo su contenido en la coronilla de Carrie, que estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sofá, dejando su concienzudo moño hecho unos zorros.

-¡Mierda, Harry! – saltó Carrie, echa una furia, sacudiéndose el ardiente café de encima - ¿No puedes tener más cuidado¿Te has metido algo esta mañana o qué?

Harry sacó su varita solícito, dispuesto a limpiar el desastre, pero Carrie retrocedió.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Puedo hacerlo yo sola. Dedícate a los pacientes y procura no desgraciar a ninguno.

-¿Qué le pasa? – murmuró Dustin, un enfermero, al oído de su compañero – Normalmente no es así.

Efectivamente, Harry tenía fama en la cuarta planta y de hecho en todo el hospital, de ser un excelente sanador. Siempre daba en el clavo a la primera en cuanto al diagnóstico, era cariñoso con los pacientes, jamás se alteraba, ni cuando la urgencia del caso era cuestión de vida o muerte o cuando una catástrofe a gran escala colapsaba el servicio. Siempre tenía una palabra amable para todo el mundo, desde el director hasta los cocineros. Y nunca, nunca, le temblaba la mano al operar, cosa que había que hacer de vez en cuando a pesar de la inestimable ayuda de la magia. Pero hoy… bueno, pensó Dustin, hoy no es su día. Más vale que se mantenga en un segundo plano hasta que se le pase lo que quiera que sea que le ocurre.

Las ocho…, Harry decidió empezar a hacer su ronda, a ver si la sarta de desatinos cesaba de una vez al empezar la rutina diaria.

-Jacob… - llamó a su residente en prácticas, ya a años luz de sus fantasías sexuales – Vamos a empezar.

El castaño arrugó su vaso de papel, lo tiró al cubo y le siguió. Sentía un gran respeto por su adjunto. Harry gozaba de un merecido prestigio en el hospital y él había tenido la gran suerte de que le tocara hacer la residencia con él. Era sin duda ninguna, o eso le parecía a él y se lo confirmaban los rumores, el mejor en su especialidad, "Daños provocados por hechizos" sección de urgencias. Le había visto sanar a cientos de personas en la cuarta planta de San Mungo. Asistía atónito a la labor de Harry, admirándole cada día más. Asombrado por sus dotes para averiguar y neutralizar el maleficio, hechizo, embrujo o maldición de turno. A veces, el daño era tan grande que se hacía necesario intervenir en el cuerpo del paciente. Y Harry poseía un pulso firme y un espíritu inalterable que ya querría Jacob para sí.

Aunque su especialidad era urgencias, Harry hacía la ronda por los pacientes internados cada mañana y en cuanto se producía un ingreso inaplazable, era rápidamente avisado y cualquier otro compañero le sustituía.

Como estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento.

"Doctor Potter, acuda urgentemente al box siete" – la voz metálica y monótona le reclamaba por megafonía mágica – Harry miró a Jacob y los dos juntos, sin necesidad de hablar, dieron media vuelta y corrieron hacia la otra punta del pasillo.

-Elsa, hazte cargo de mis pacientes hasta que vuelva, por favor – pidió a la sanadora que salía en ese momento de la sala común.

-Descuida Harry – contestó ella.

"Doctor Potter, acuda…." – Harry interrumpió la voz irritante con un golpe de varita.

-¡Ya voy, demonios! No estoy sordo…

Entró seguido de su residente en el box siete. Una enfermera se afanaba por reducir a un paciente algo agitado, con ayuda de un miembro de seguridad.

-Doctor… - la enfermera le miró esperanzada y sudorosa, el pelo rubio cayéndole sobre la cara, fugado de la goma que lo atrapaba en una coleta momentos antes – No podemos con él.

Alguien pataleaba y escupía groserías en la camilla. Harry solo podía ver sus piernas, embutidas en unos pantalones negros de lana, bastante elegantes y los pies calzados por unos finos zapatos, también negros, de piel. Mientras se ponía los guantes, de espaldas al paciente y Jacob ayudaba en su contención, preguntó.

-¿Con quién ha venido?

-Una mujer lo trajo hace dos minutos, pero se ha marchado tan deprisa como ha venido, doctor – contestó la enfermera –. No hay historia ni datos, la mujer no dijo nada. Ni siquiera sabemos como se llama. Lo único que hace es maldecir. Y quejarse…

En ese momento entró Eva a relevar a la extenuada muchacha, que había hecho el turno de noche.

-Puedes irte, Clara. Yo me encargo. Que duermas bien.

La enfermera suspiró aliviada y dejó al enredoso paciente en manos de Eva, Jacob y el hombre de seguridad.

-Que os sea leve, muchachos – se despidió –, yo ya tuve bastante por hoy.

-Bien, veamos – Harry se dirigió hacia el hombre de la camilla, ajustándose los guantes.

Lo que vio fue suficiente para dejarle paralizado y con cara de memo. Y además, para intuir que su día iba a seguir siendo algo… peculiar. Por decirlo suavemente.

El que estaba tumbado sobre la camilla era Draco Malfoy.

Sujeto por tres pares de brazos y con una expresión del más absoluto cabreo. El sedoso pelo platino que Harry recordaba, totalmente revuelto y el traje de gala (¿era un traje de gala?) arrugado y con los botones de la blanca camisa medio arrancados. La pajarita negra torcida y en los ojos toda la furia y la confusión que podía caber en una mirada. Harry tomó aire y adoptó el gesto profesional que usaría con cualquier paciente.

-De acuerdo, señor…

-Malfoy, Potter. No disimules – bufó el rubio –, llevo una hora diciendo que no quiero que me atiendas tú.

-La enfermera acaba de comunicarme que ha ingresado tan solo hace dos minutos, señor Malfoy – dijo Harry inmutable -. ¿Puede describirme sus síntomas?

-No, no puedo. Ni puedo ni quiero. ¡Que venga otro médico! – gritó fuera de sí.

De pronto, comenzó a ponerse morado. Unos extraños ruidos salieron de su garganta y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

-¡Maldita sea! – Harry apartó al guardia y a Jacob y abrió la boca de Draco sin contemplaciones, mirando en su interior y metiendo los dedos profundamente. Al momento extrajo algo de dentro y Malfoy volvió a respirar y a recobrar el color.

Harry depositó el objeto en una batea y miró al rubio, que volvía en sí lentamente.

-Y ahora… ¿Me va usted a decir que le ocurre, señor Malfoy¿O tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo? Tardaremos mucho más, pero si es su deseo… yo no tengo inconveniente.

-¿Qué me acaba de pasar? – jadeó Draco – Casi me ahogo.

-Oh… nada importante. Pero es fundamental sacarse de la boca los pendientes de las mujeres si uno esta dispuesto a gritar y patalear en posición supina – aclaró Harry con desdén –, de lo contrario se corre el riesgo de ahogarse. ¿No encontró chicle en Honeydukes señor Malfoy? Para la próxima vez que desee chupar algo, se lo recomiendo.

Malfoy parecía avergonzado.

– Yo… eh… Solo estaba...

-No me interesa lo mas mínimo que diablos hacía ese pendiente ahí, señor. Pero si es tan amable, ayudaría bastante que nos contara la causa de su ingreso en urgencias – Harry parecía molesto, su habitual paciencia puesta a prueba. El rubio siempre le había dado problemas. Y ahora, después de tantos años, la primera vez que volvía a verle, parecía querer seguir en la misma línea.

-Se lo diré a otro médico – contestó Draco, terco.

-El doctor Potter es el mejor en su especialidad, caballero – medió Jacob, algo inoportunamente en opinión de Harry. Éste hizo un gesto de saber lo que iba a decir su rebelde paciente.

-¡Oh…¡Por supuesto! ÉL siempre es el mejor en todo. ¿No es así, Potter¡Cómo no iba a serlo también en esto¿Cuánta gente -compone tu cohorte de admiradores actualmente, héroe?

-Mire señor Malfoy – dijo Harry conteniéndose –, en realidad creo que no está usted tan grave como para estar ocupando un servicio de urgencias. Así que si no desea ser atendido… Eva, puedes prepararle el alta.

-¡No…! – gritó Draco, asustado – No puedes dejarme así… estoy realmente mal y… no puedo marcharme.

-Perfecto, entonces es posible que de ahora en adelante colabore con el equipo. Si no es así, no tendré más remedio que darle el alta, señor. No se puede obligar a nadie a recibir tratamiento contra su voluntad. En cuanto a lo de cambiar de médico… eso es algo que está fuera de su competencia. Yo soy su médico. O lo toma o lo deja.

-Está bien, Potter. Lo tomo – Draco se cruzó de brazos ofuscado y miró hacia otro lado –, siempre fuiste un prepotente y veo que los años te han empeorado.

-Señor, le ruego que trate con más respeto al doctor – advirtió Eva, escandalizada pero sin poder evitar pensar que el engreído paciente era lo más inspirador y sugerente que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Podéis dejarnos solos, por favor? Eva, Jacob..., si es necesario os aviso – Harry les convocó a un rincón de la sala –, es un caso difícil y creo que es mejor que me quede a solas con él – susurró para que el rubio no le oyera –, le conozco bastante bien.

Eva y Jacob le miraron sorprendidos. Así que Harry le conocía. Eva se alegró, sus posibilidades de volver a verle acababan de aumentar bastante.

Draco se había sentado en la camilla y miraba desconfiado hacia el grupo mientras trataba de arreglar su atuendo, enderezaba su pajarita y recomponía su pelo con los dedos.

Residente y enfermera salieron, Eva echando una última y disimulada mirada al rubio, y Harry se acercó a la camilla con paso decidido.

-No te compongas la ropa, Malfoy. Mejor quítatela.

Draco miró a Harry como estuviera viendo a una mantícora en bañador. Elevó la ceja y una sonrisa incrédula se fue formando en su boca.

-¡Já…! Ni lo sueñes. ¿Qué te has creído?

-¿Que soy tu médico y tengo que examinarte?

-¿Examinarme¿TÚ¿A MÍ? – Draco parecía realmente anonadado – ¿Examinarme el qué, exactamente? Yo te cuento lo que me pasa, tú me das una poción o lo que quiera que des a tus pacientes y seguimos nuestros caminos, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, Potter.

Harry se armó de paciencia nuevamente. Se quitó los guantes y lo intentó de otra forma.

-Bien, Malfoy. Comencemos por el principio. Cuéntame lo que pasó. Por qué estás aquí, qué es lo que te ocurre para, según tú, estar tan grave. Y no me hagas seguir perdiendo el tiempo, por favor.

-Me gusta que me digas por favor, doctor – Draco le miró de una forma extraña, que Harry no supo como interpretar.

Más azorado de lo que le hubiera gustado parecer, metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró seriamente al rubio.

-Y a mí me gustaría que me dijeras que coño te pasa, Malfoy.

Draco bajó de la camilla y se apoyó indolente sobre la mesa de despacho.

-Supongo que en tu inmaculado hospital no se podrá fumar¿verdad?

-No, no se puede chico listo, veinte puntos para Slytherin – Harry intuía que iba a necesitar algo más que paciencia, miró su reloj y miró a Draco.

-¿Prisa, Potter?

-Pues sí... resulta que estoy trabajando Malfoy, por si no te habías dado cuenta. ¿Vas a empezar a hablar o tengo que hechizarte para desnudarte y buscar yo la causa de tu ingreso?

Draco pareció considerarlo durante unos segundos. Al final, suspiró y sacó una pitillera de plata del bolsillo de su chaqueta. La abrió con desenvoltura y extrajo un cigarrillo.

-Creí haberte dicho que no se puede fumar aquí.

-Y yo te escuché perfectamente, Potter. Llama a la caballería para que vengan a reducirme otra vez – encendió el pitillo y exhaló el humo sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

Harry se acercó a la ventana y la abrió; mejor no discutir. Sabía que era una batalla perdida y por lo que veía, Malfoy seguía necesitando humillarle. Bien, él a diferencia del rubio, había crecido y madurado, así que esto no iba a afectarle en absoluto.

-De acuerdo, Malfoy. ¿Puedo ahora conocer tus síntomas y hacer mi trabajo?

-Bueno... la cuestión es que... ¡Maldita sea, Potter¿De verdad no puede venir otro médico?

Harry resopló, su estabilidad emocional empezaba a estar en precario equilibrio y el maldito Slytherin iba a conseguir tirarla por el retrete. A estas alturas aquello ya era una cuestión de honor. No podía venir otro medico, pero aunque pudiera, por Merlín que Harry no lo iba a consentir.

-Está bien, está bien...

Draco carraspeó y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Harry simplemente le miró, esperando.

-Alguien me hechizó, mejor dicho, me lanzó un maleficio.

-No me digas... ¿Será por eso que estás en la planta de "Daños provocados por hechizos"? Ve al grano, por favor.

-Otra vez lo has hecho...

Draco volvió a mirarle de esa forma especial. Harry cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo y se acomodó las gafas, que resbalaban por su nariz. Draco sonrió, enigmático y siguió con su, de momento exigua explicación.

-El caso es que... ¡Bien, Potter, allá va! No puedo... ya sabes.

Harry intuyó lo que significaba ese "ya sabes", pero no quiso darle el gusto a Malfoy de interpretarlo por él. Se sentó en el sillón, detrás de la mesa en la que se apoyaba Draco y le invitó con un gesto a sentarse en una de las dos sillas frente a él. Sacó un papel del cajón y empezó a escribir, mirando profesionalmente a su problemático paciente.

-No sé a que te refieres, Malfoy. ¿Podrías ser más... explícito?

-Demonios, héroe. Estoy seguro de que sí sabes a que me refiero. No puedo...

Harry disfrutaba viendo a Draco sudar por primera vez en su vida. De acuerdo, eso no era nada profesional pero... ¿Quién se iba a enterar?

-¿Tener una erección¿Eyacular¿Mantener relaciones sexuales? Explícate o no acabaremos nunca.

-No, no... – se apresuró a aclarar Draco – En realidad, lo que no puedo es... eh... en fin, cuando tengo un orgasmo... me ocurren... cosas. Y eso... me lo impide. ¿Comprendes?

Harry dejó de escribir y le miró por encima de las gafas. A Draco le dio un involuntario vuelco el corazón al ver esos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos.

-"Voluptas Vetui"

-¿Cómo dices? Es magia oscura, Potter. No creo que tú...

-Lo sé, Malfoy. Es mi trabajo¿recuerdas? Alguien no desea que sientas mucho placer, por lo que veo.

-Es una larga historia – exhaló el humo y se acomodó en la silla, dispuesto a hablar.

-Que no me interesa en absoluto. No me importa quién ni por qué te lanzó la maldición, Draco. Solo sus efectos. Estos pueden variar de una persona a otra, cuéntame los tuyos.

-Me has llamado Draco... doctor – el rubio sonrió seductor y cruzó las piernas –, nunca lo habías hecho.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente. Draco pensó que era encantador que siguiera haciéndolo.

-Eso tampoco es trascendente, eh... Malfoy. Los efectos, eso sí lo es. ¿Taquicardia, ahogo, desmayo...?

-Me vuelvo de color verde.

A Harry se le cayó la pluma de la mano. Despacio, levantó la cabeza y miro incrédulo a Draco.

-¿Verde...?

El rubio le guiñó un ojo.

-Sigues siendo un ingenuo Potter. En realidad... no. Me... quedo rígido y me da una especie de ataque, nada estético, por cierto. Por no decir que sí, también me ahogo. Parecido a lo de antes, pero sin pendiente. Por cierto... ¿Quieres que te cuente por qué llevaba un pendiente en la...?

-No, no quiero. ¿Espuma por la boca?

-Aghhh... yo NUNCA haría eso tan asqueroso.

-¿Convulsiones?

-Eso sí...

-Desnúdate.

-¿Perdona?

-Que te desnudes.

Harry se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la mesa auxiliar, de donde cogió unos guantes de látex. Mientras tanto, Draco permaneció inmóvil en su silla, demasiado estupefacto para reaccionar. Cuando Harry se volvió, esperando verle en la camilla, él seguía allí sentado, completamente vestido por supuesto.

-¿Qué problema hay?

-Que no me pienso desnudar delante de ti, Potter. ¿Te parece algo tan extraño?

-Teniendo en cuenta que soy tu médico, sí. Me parece extraño.

Draco se revolvió inquieto en su silla.

-¿Es necesario?

-Me temo que sí, pero no deberías sentirte incómodo, Draco.

-Estás trabajando..., ya. Lo hiciste otra vez.

Harry inspiró hondo. En realidad llevaba un buen rato sintiéndose muy poco profesional. No imaginaba lo que pensaría Malfoy si supiera que en el fondo, le turbaba más que a él el hecho de pedirle que se desnudara. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando hoy? Quizá debería avisar a otro medico, después de todo. Carraspeó y miró a Draco.

-¿Qué hice?

-Llamarme Draco, doctor.

El rubio se levantó de la silla y se aflojó el nudo de la pajarita, mirando a Harry, percibiendo de pronto su confusión y disfrutando por ello. Arrojó la prenda con estudiada indiferencia sobre la mesa de Harry y abrió el primer botón de su camisa. Después el segundo, y el tercero...

-¿Sabes que te sienta bien la bata de sanador, Harry?

-Eh... gracias.

Carraspeó y se volvió de espaldas, fingiendo buscar algo entre los instrumentos y frascos de la mesa auxiliar. No le pasó desapercibido el intencionado "Harry". ¿Qué pretendía Malfoy¿Acaso sabría de sus inclinaciones sexuales y le estaba provocando para después reírse de él? No se habían visto desde el colegio, era imposible que supiera nada sobre su vida privada. O eso creía él.

-Ya estoy... doctor.

Harry inspiró e hizo acopio de valor. Mirando a ningún sitio en particular se volvió y se acercó a la camilla, por el rabillo del ojo podía adivinar un cuerpo desnudo sobre ella. El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. En algún momento tenia que mirarle o...

Le miró.

-¡Merlín...!

-¿Qué¿Qué tengo?

Draco dio un respingo en la camilla y se observó, asustado. Harry dejó caer al suelo su pluma y se agachó a recogerla, tardando algo más de lo normal, esperando que fuera suficiente para que se le pasara el rubor de la cara. Era... sencillamente perfecto. Draco estaba allí, desnudo, tumbado delante de él y parecía... un dios griego. Cada vez se avergonzaba más de sí mismo. En todos sus años de carrera, jamás le había pasado nada parecido. Al menos no en horas de trabajo y menos con un paciente.

-Nada, lo siento. Es solo que... – Harry se incorporó e intentó no mirar a cierta parte de la anatomía de Draco.

-Ah... ya veo... – Draco se recostó de una forma demasiado provocativa para los pobres nervios de Harry. Se estiró como un gato sobre la camilla, le miró y suspiró sensual, parecía encontrarse muy cómodo –, me has dado un susto de muerte, doctor.

-Yo... esto... me acordé de pronto de algo que tengo que hacer al salir. Urgente.

-Ya... y dime... ¿Me vas a tener mucho tiempo aquí... desnudo? Estoy esperando... ansioso... a que me examines – dijo lentamente, con voz profunda e inequívocamente provocadora.

Harry tragó saliva. Se le estaba insinuando. ¡No! Esto no podía ocurrirle a él, y mucho menos con este paciente en particular. Ni hablar. Tenía una reputación que mantener.

-Creo, señor Malfoy, que quizá debería buscar una segunda opinión. Su caso es complicado y...

Draco se incorporó a medias en la camilla y agarró a Harry de la bata.

-Vamos, Harry... lo estas deseando.

-Eh... ¿Qué quiere decir, señor Mal...?

La mano de Draco se cerró sobre los testículos de Harry, que recibió algo parecido a una perturbadora descarga eléctrica. No acertó a decir palabra y al segundo siguiente ya fue tarde, porque Draco se lo impidió besándole con fuerza, casi con violencia.  
Cuando liberó sus labios, se recostó de nuevo en la camilla, exponiendo su pálido y bello cuerpo a la mirada de Harry.

-Adelante, doctor. ¿A qué esperas?

Aquello fue demasiado para él. El respetable doctor no pudo contenerse más y se abalanzó sobre su paciente.

-Un momento... la puerta – advirtió el rubio calmadamente señalando con el dedo a algún punto detrás de Harry.

-Oh... sí... – Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo y cerró apresuradamente con magia la puerta, además de aplicar un hechizo silenciador. Volvió a inclinarse sobre Malfoy.

Espera... los guantes.

-Ah... Oh... perdona – se quitó los guantes de látex y los tiró sin contemplaciones al suelo.

-Perfecto, Potter. Ahora, déjame comprobar de primera mano ese chisme que corre por ahí de que eres el mejor en tu "especialidad".

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Sobre todo porque si pensaba en lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Y por Merlín que no había nada en el mundo que deseara más en ese momento.

Se deshizo de la bata, la camisa y el resto de la ropa y se tumbó sobre Draco. La camilla crujió como en una muda advertencia. Cuerpo a cuerpo con Draco Malfoy, Harry no podía creerlo. Acalló una vez más las campanitas en su cerebro que le advertían prudentes que no lo hiciera, que iba a cometer el error más grande de su vida.

Draco se abrió a él como una flor. Los increíbles ojos grises fijos en los suyos, explícitos y sinceros como Harry no los había visto nunca. Le besó y saboreó la dulzura de esos labios que tantas veces se habían torcido para él en una mueca de desprecio. Lamió su cuello, su torso, blanco y suave como el de una chica. Entre sus piernas, buscó el lugar exacto y despacio, con delicadeza pero sin rastro de vacilación, entró en él.

Escuchó el jadeo prolongado y arrebatador de Draco bajo su cuerpo y su delirio se encendió hasta límites imposibles. Comenzó a espolear contra sus caderas, aferró con fuerza sus nalgas, atrayéndole más y más hacia sí mientras no dejaba de besarle.

Draco gemía y elevaba la cadera mientras rodeaba con sus piernas el cuerpo de Harry. Éste levantó la cabeza separándose un instante de sus labios y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, esmeraldas contra acero, atrapados en una realidad irracional.

Las agitadas respiraciones iban creciendo en urgencia e intensidad mientras los cuerpos se perlaban de gotitas de sudor.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Dios... ¡Ahora no puedo!

-Harry... no te oyen, pusiste un hechizo silenciador.

Harry miró a Draco bajo él. Interrumpido el éxtasis y el movimiento de vaivén, se fijo en el rubio. Era condenadamente irresistible y estaba allí..., para él..., bajo él..., desnudo. El sólo pensamiento le hizo volver a perder el juicio y olvidarse de la puerta, el hospital y el mundo. Reanudó con fuerza lo que había abandonado segundos antes y pronto adivinó que se iba a correr de un momento a otro.

De repente, algo, un enorme letrero luminoso en su profesional aunque momentáneamente obnubilado cerebro le hizo detenerse de golpe.

-¡Draco...!

Los ojos grises le miraron, velados por la ofuscación del orgasmo inminente.

-¿Y ahora..., que pasa..., doctor? – consiguió pronunciar a duras penas el rubio.

Harry se apoyó en sus manos sobre la camilla, alzándose sobre Draco, sin salir todavía de su interior.

-No podemos... tu hechizo. Tu maldición, no te he puesto un tratamiento todavía...

La cara de desaliento de Harry era todo un poema. Pero contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Malfoy sonrió de esa forma suya, la que recordaba de toda la vida, y atrapando con un enérgico movimiento de su mano la nuca de Harry, le atrajo con fuerza hacia su boca.

-Sigue doctor...

-Pero...

-Que sigas, Potter. Es una orden de tu paciente.

Obediente pero perplejo, preparándose mentalmente para dejar el delicioso instante del éxtasis en su momento más álgido e intervenir de urgencia a un Draco ahogado y convulsionando, Harry volvió por tercera vez a su ardiente tarea. Decididamente esto no era nada, pero nada profesional. Su código deontológico se estaba yendo a la mierda enredado entre las piernas de aquel maldito rubio embaucador.

La puerta volvió a ser aporreada, esta vez con insistencia. Como si de un detonante se hubiera tratado, el rubio y el moreno sintieron el embate del orgasmo, viniéndose a la vez, haciendo traquetear con sus balanceos la camilla, que amenazaba con arrojarles a los dos al suelo si seguían con la ardorosa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Harry se dejó caer exhausto sobre Draco, que le abrazó con una ternura insólita tratándose de quién era el objeto del abrazo.  
El moreno recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Malfoy y suspiró desmayadamente.

-Por todos los magos... ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

-Acabas de follarme, doctor.

Draco cogió su cara y le miró, socarrón.

-Oye... – Harry se incorporó y le observó, pensativo – No te ha ocurrido nada.

-No... parece que no, Potter. ¿No vas a abrir esa maldita puerta? – dijo cambiando de tema.

-Ya se cansarán – dijo Harry volviéndose a recostar sobre Draco y empezando a adivinar que había sido seducido y embaucado y que no le importaba ni lo más mínimo –, hay muchos sanadores aquí, no soy el único.

-No decías eso antes, cuando yo pedía a gritos otro médico.

Harry le volvió a mirar, el flequillo castaño caía sobre sus ojos verdes y Draco lo apartó con delicadeza.

-Yo también te engañé, Malfoy.

-No tenía idea de que Potter era un rematado mentiroso – le besó de nuevo –, pero me gusta.

-Y hablando de eso¿Por qué pedías otro médico si tu intención era... la que era?

-Oh... – Draco alzó la ceja – Puro teatro, sabía que te empeñarías más si me ponía difícil. ¿Acerté, no doctor?

Volvieron a besarse y el vaivén de sus caderas se reinició sin apenas darse cuenta.

Definitivamente, aquel había sido el día más extraño para Harry desde que vivía su ordenada vida de doctor Potter.

Condenada y deliciosamente extraño.

Dio mentalmente gracias a los dioses por no haber cedido a la tentación de volver a meterse en la cama y dejar que el día pasara. No habría conocido lo que acababa de conocer...

Y se abandonó de nuevo a la insensatez en brazos de su paciente más hechizante, el único al que no querría liberar ya nunca de ese conjuro, el que les envolvió a los dos a partir de ese día y para siempre.

El mejor daño provocado por hechizo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

FIN


End file.
